Panic Mode
by love4Naomily
Summary: Prompt: Beca injures herself during Bellas practice and Aubrey goes into panicked girlfriend mode. Adorableness


Prompt: Beca injures herself during Bellas practice and Aubrey goes into panicked girlfriend mode.

* * *

**Panicked Girlfriend Mode**

Bellas practice had been good so far, there wasn't as much yelling since Beca and Aubrey had been together.

"You are all doing good, keep going." Aubrey had said mid routine.

She was right, they had learned the new dance quickly. As they finished the dance she let them take a five minute break before running thriugh it one more time.

"Hey, Buttercup, you feeling ok?" Aubrey asked her girlfriend.

"Fine, just a little dizzy, I think I just need some water." Beca replied as she leaned her head on Aubrey's shoulder.

"Here." Aubrey said as she handed Beca her water. Beca took a long sip then handed it back to her girlfriend. "Just think, after this we get to go back to my dorm and cuddle all you want."

"God, I love you, so much." Was Beca's response.

* * *

Aubrey rounded up the rest of the girls to do the last run through of the routine for the day.

The first half of the run-through went as well as it could have, until one wrong move changed everything. Fat Amy turned the wrong way and her foot went out infront of Beca. Beca tripped over Fat Amy's foot and fell face first onto the floor, she was out cold.

"Oh shit." Fat Amy mumbled when Aubrey turned around and gasped.

"Beca!" Aubrey yelled running over to her girlfriend knocked-out on the ground. Aubrey sat down next to her and pulled her into her arms, holding her close.

"What should we do?" Chloe said her voice laced with some sort of concern.

"Call an ambulance?" Stacie asked from the back. "I mean, she did fall on her head and she isn't awake."

"Go do it, Now!" Aubrey yelled holding Beca as tight as she could.

* * *

When the ambulance got there Chloe had to help the doctors get Aubrey off of Beca, but the offered her a seat in the ambulance with her girlfriend. They said it was probably a mild concusion, but they wanted to be sure because Beca was still out.

* * *

Aubrey paced back-and-forth in the waiting room waiting too be able to see her girlfriend.

"Aubrey, she's fine, don't worry so much."

"How can I not worry, Chloe?" Aubrey snapped.

"The doctor said it probably is just a small head injury." Chloe said leading Aubrey to a seat.

"That could mean anything." Aubrey said, expecting the worst, as the a doctor cam out to talk to them. "What is it?" Aubrey rushed out.

"She just woke up, we want to keep her overnight, but it is just some minor head trauma. She's fine. Do you want to go see her?"

Aubrey just started to walk doen the hallway the man came from, Chloe caught up to her to tell her the room number they were all going to.

* * *

"Buttercup?" Aubrey whispered as she peeked her head in the door.

"Hey babe." Beca said quietly.

"Everybody else is here." Aubrey said opening the door to reveal everyone else standing outside the door.

"Hey."

"I got this from the gift shop across the street." Aubrey said, moving her arms infront of her to reveal a small teddy bear holding a heart and a rose. All Beca could do was smile and motion for Aubrey to lay down next to her.

After a few minuted everyone had to leave, but Aubrey got the doctor to let her stay with Beca overnight.

"How are you feeling?" Aubrey whispered.

"Like my head got hit with a bat."

"I'm so sorry. I should have caught you. You were dizy earlier, I should have told you to sit out." Aubrey said looking to the ground.

"You didn't see me fall, and I wanted to keep going. Please don't blame yourself." Beca said grabbing Aubrey's chin to look into her grey eyes.

"I was right there with you the whole time." Aubrey said rubbing their noses together. They both giggled.

"I knew you would be. I love you."

"I love you, too, forever and always. Atleast we still get our cuddle session I promised." Aubrey finished, Beca giggled again. Aubrey leaned in and kissed Beca full on the lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and laid back down. Disconnecting they stared into each others eyes until Beca moved her head to rest on Aubrey's chest, falling asleep in a tight embrace.

* * *

AN: I think I'm spoiling you guys to much, two prompts in one day. Always taking prompts, always writting, and always enjoying reviews.

Just a side note, I think they need an adorable option to go with the romance and hurt/comfort.


End file.
